Sanctum Spelunking (TrueArenaOneOneOne)
Sanctum Spelunking '''is a playable AnthonyM and the World of Sketch level in LEGO Dimensions, when you purchase the AnthonyM Story Pack. Walkthrough '''Citizen in Peril * Cybern In the level, he is seen trapped in the hands of a giant four-armed statue. You must use the Slurp Access Ability to find parts to Master Build a giant hammer and bonk the statue in the head, releasing Cybern. (Section 2) Rule Breaker * 30,000 Studs Abilities Needed to Complete the Level 100% * Silver LEGO Blowup * Ghost Suspend ** Ghost Trap * Portal Gun * Sword Switch * Slurp Access * Water Spray * Relic Detector * Super Strength Handles * Sonar Smash * Red Demon Brick Smash Level Section 1- Accepting the Mission AnthonyM has arrived in Sketchia-23 only to find out he's been LEGO-fied. Upon arriving, you'll see that the door leading out is closed. AnthonyM checks the computer. The player then gains control and has to confront some puzzles. The first is simple; use the Laser ability to break the gold LEGO wall blocking the twin Orange Handles. (If not playing as AnthonyM, you'll have to grapple them one by one.) Twin Grapple the handles to open up a room with a few parts. The second puzzle has AnthonyM summoning his Butterfly Arcanus on an Arcanus Panel with orange markings. This carries him up to an area with Mixium crystals, which he can break. Some parts remain after breaking them. The third puzzle has AnthonyM use his triple-jump to cross a trap, then wall-jump (or in AnthonyM's case, wall-bounce) to a Lantern Pad, where AnthonyM creates a giant fist to open up the area where the third parts pile is stored. After completing all three puzzles, AnthonyM has to return to the computer area and Master Build the Guardian-Cycle, in which the player will be prompted to build the vehicle themselves. After this, AnthonyM rides off to the Guardian's Sanctum. * Minikit #1: The Silver Safe Techo left a silver safe in the base. Hit it with Silver LEGO Blowup to open it and claim your prize. * Minikit #2: Gridlock Gauntlet Better ready the portal gun, because the next Minikit is behind a Mixium laser grid. Brave the gauntlet of traps and the prize is yours. * Minikit #3: Sword of Success Upon reaching the third puzzle, the player will find a Sword Switch. Activate it and guide the ball through the puzzle by switching it on and off. Once the ball is in the right hole, the Minikit is yours. * Minikit #4: Strange Red Crystals AnthonyM was studying the strange red glowing crystal just the other day... break it open with Red Demon Brick Smash and claim the Minikit inside. * Minikit #5: Pull In the Goods Strongarm had a special weightlifting device that required the user to pull on it to achieve results. If you can use it, a Minikit can be won. Just watch out for flying weights... Section 2- Inside the Sanctum First things first; gotta build the entryway to open the place up! (It will not appear in the Adventure World until you play this level.) The player is now prompted to build the Guardian's Sanctum if they haven't already done so. After that, AnthonyM heads inside, where the second part actually starts. In here, there's a worn-down bridge that looks like it can be crossed, until it snaps under AnthonyM's feet. AnthonyM jumps back in time, but there's now not a bridge. Build the Blank Keystone changer from its remains and grab the new Block Keystone symbol to advance. Place AnthonyM on the blue section of the Toy Pad to make a bridge. Once across, AnthonyM will be face-to-face with the Testing Statue. You must use the Block Keystone to make paths across the Sanctum (BLUE) and to areas where you can summon AnthonyM's Butterfly Arcanus, as well as to guard (GREEN) and punch back larger attacks (RED). After using the magic butterfly construct to fight the statue, it grants access to the central room. * Minikit #6: A Ghostly Encounter A swarm of ghosts have been contained inside the Sanctum. Trap them and put them in a Containment Unit to get a Minikit. * Minikit #7: A Sanctumite's Pool One of the Sanctumites is feeling a little down... fill up his pool and he'll be grateful. You'll get a Minikit for helping him out. * Minikit #8: The Sound of Breakage Ascend up to a box made of Sonar Glass and break it. Easy Minikit! * Minikit #9: A Hidden Prize Use a Relic Detector nearby the Testing Statue to reveal a hidden wall compartment and then Twin Grapple it open to get another Minikit. * Minikit #10: Help From the Arcanus Using an Arcanus, break the floor nearby the Testing Statue to find another Minikit. This area will have a white pad instead of an orange one. Trivia * AnthonyM is the first character in the game to break the fourth wall on purpose. During the beginning cutscene, he mentions how he's now made of LEGO. * Completion of this level unlocks the Guardian's Sanctum, Universe 25, Universe 12, and Universe 7 when browsing the Adventure World. * The required Arcanus Panels throughout this level have orange markings, meaning that only AnthonyM can activate them. Category:Levels Category:AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Category:Customs by TrueArenaOneOneOne Category:Custom Levels Category:Custom levels by TrueArenaOneOneOne Category:Story Pack Levels Category:AnthonyM and the World of Sketch levels